


Remember, You Have to Remember

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemons (Dragon Age), F/M, King Alistair, Nightmares, grey warden dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Five years after defeating the Archdemon, King Alistair still has nightmares about Hera's death.





	Remember, You Have to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27!
> 
> I'll be all caught up once I write today's prompt! This is a slice that will fit in nicely with Hera's coming fic, giving a bit of insight into Alistair's action late in the story.

It always starts with flames. The heat of them searing the skin on his face, then the light blinding him. The deafening roar of the archdemon makes the stone beneath his feet shudder, the sensation moving up his spine even as he's frozen in place.

 

The spell holds him so tightly he can't even cleanse it away, so he's forced to watch as Her a runs forward, his own sword in her hand. His heart nearly stops as the demon sweeps her off her feet, sending her flying directly between its dripping fangs-

 

“Hera, no!”

 

Alistair sits up, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Even with the fire smoldering in the hearth the room is cold and a shiver runs over him. 

 

“Your Majesty?”

 

Alistair waves the servant boy off, taking deep breaths to steady himself. “It's fine, Cirean,” he assures the elf, resting his elbows on his knees. “Just a dream. Go back to bed.”

 

The boy nods, his look of concern unchanging even as the door closes. Alistair flops back into his damp pillows, his heart still racing.

 

“Remember,” he whispers. “She's alive. It was just a dream. She's alive and in Redcliffe. You have to remember.”

 

This particular sort of dream haunts him: seeing the battle atop Fort Drakon happen very differently from the truth. Sometimes it is Hera, not Riordan, who fell to their death. Others she is simply cut in two by a savage claw. And, like tonight, she is devoured whole.

 

_ Tomorrow I'm writing again. It's been five years, maybe she'll write back this time. _


End file.
